Characters
Chipper Your father and the one that gives you tasks to complete. Tyke The main character of the game. SeaBill Bird living at Stork's Crossing. He gives a Mini-Game and trades items for Wooden Seagulls. He will trade 5 of each of the following for one Wooden Seagull. *Starfish *Beach Thorns *Beach Truffles *Seaweed Smoothie and Phil Whales that tell jokes, give random items, and have a Mini-Game *So I said, Phil, what do I have in my pocket? He was like, you mean your fat rolls? I was like RUDE! Smoothie time! *So I said, Phil, what if we are really just in a drop of water! He was like, that's deep. *So I said, Phil, I have this big idea, let's have your mom come over for dinner. He was like, that's too big. *So I said, Phil, I'm gonna go lay on the beach and when people come I'll be like PSYCH! He was like, moron. *So I said, Phil, I grabbed a burger from the surface but I couldn’t hold it down! He was like, yawn. *So I said, Phil, I need some R.E.S.P.E.C.T. He was like, you need some E.X.E.R.C.I.S.E. I was like, RUDE! Smoothie time! *So I said, Phil, I have a fat joke but you have to weight for it. He was like, the jokes on you. I was like, smoothie time! Frogs They both give random items and have a Mini-Game *Earl fell from his tree. He sank to the bottom and was never seen again. All he left behind was this. *I miss old Earl. Everyone liked him. Went to swim with the fishes, he did. Found this floating nearby, maybe it was his? *Hardly ever catch fish anymore, just stuff dropped from the Tiki tree. Here, do you want this? *Fished this up a few minutes ago. I have a feeling that it's just what you need. *I still look for Earl. Sometimes I can hear him in the reeds. I searched for him, but all I found was this. *Every once in a while, the river gives up a treasure. I want to share this treasure with you! Go be like your Daddy! *Sometimes if you watch the water, you can see Earl. Thanks for talking to me; take this as a gift. *There's an owl who lives in a stump up ahead. Guess you've met him? He collected rare things! *I searched the pond for Earl. I thought I saw him in the murky water, but it was just this… *Those Tiki Birds always drop their stuff in the river. Most of it ends up here! We don't want it, take it! *I don't go any further in the woods. It's plum creepy up ahead! Here, take some supplies with you! The Strange Traveler He takes you on a trip through time. *"Do not try to understand what is happening." "You are transcending time and space, something no beaver has done before!" "I am The Strange Traveler. I have taken this form so that you can comprehend my existence." "Although we will journey for what seems like only a few moments to you, many days will have passed where you come from!" "I will leave you now, furry one. Remember what you have seen. I will return when I pass through this galaxy again!" *"Hello again, my fellow traveler! You were born to traverse the universe! Leave behind your earthly ambition!" "It is for this reason that I've come to you! To elighten your mind and awareness of the wonders of time and space!" "Well, that's mostly true. The other reason is that I get really lonely flying around on my cosmic starfish." "There are limitless wonders in the galaxy, but not many people to talk to!" "I just figured I'd might as well enlighten you while you kept me company. It made sense at the time." "I will return again when the planets are in alignment and seventh moon rises!" "I made that up. farewell!" Tinker the Owl Trades machine parts for wooden seagulls, sells pets and upgrades in store Termite King He has his own tasks for you to do and runs a store. Category:Characters